The present invention is in the technical field of cosmetology. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of skin alteration. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of external non-surgical skin alteration devices.
The objective of skin alteration is to remove or minimize wrinkles and/or to modify features usually on the human face, in a manner that changes (usually improving) one's appearance. This can be accomplished using either an invasive medical procedure usually involving surgery or an external tension device such as tape pulling the skin.
Permanent skin alteration and skin modification is typically performed through invasive surgery by a medical surgeon, usually a plastic surgeon, where the skin is pulled tight and a section of the excess skin is cut-out. The skin sections are then reattached using a series of sutures until the skin regrows back together. This medical procedure is often called a face-lift, neck lift or the like. The medical procedure is very expensive, risky and requires long patient recovery times. Furthermore the resulting alterations are unpredictable as to their final appearance. Often the patient's resulting appearance is distorted. Nerve damage and complications can occur. The procedure and alterations are not reversible.
Other methods of medical skin alteration include external creams, injection of filler and activation substances such as Botox (trademark of Allergan, Inc) into the skin, and laser or ultrasonic or other RF frequency stimulation of the skin and collagen. Each method has varying degrees of questionable success and also varying levels of side effects.
Temporary external skin alteration and skin modification can be performed with mechanical devices as simple as tape sticking to the skin and pulled taught to another area of skin. This crude tape technique has been in use for decades. Problems often occur with trying to hide the tape and the tape pulling loose from the skin. Adjustment consists of reattaching new tape to the skin or retying the band pulling the tape to apply more or less force.
External mechanical devices for skin alteration have historically been granted patents as follows: